


Papers & Polaroids

by qweenofasadland



Series: Harringrove Week of Love Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweenofasadland/pseuds/qweenofasadland
Summary: Billy is promised a party but gets more than what he had bargained for in an evening with Tommy H. and Carol.





	Papers & Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my terrible smut writing skills. I was apprehensive to share but since it was already written I thought why not :)

Billy had no idea why he had agreed to come to this “party”. So far it was just Tommy H. and Carol making out. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and was planning on leaving.

“Billy, you aren’t leaving so soon are you? My cousin Cherry will be here any minute and then the real fun can begin,” Carol called from the couch.

He didn’t stop but told her, “I’m not into having an orgy if that’s where this is going.”

Carol laughed, a particularly grating noise, and said, “Well, that’s a real shame, could have been fun. Actually, Cherry isn’t staying long. She’s just bringing us some primo pot.”

That stopped Billy in his tracks. “Okay, now we are talking.”

Cherry, who was a redhead like Carol, showed up about 10 minutes later with a half-ounce of marijuana. She gave Carol the pot for free, apparently it was part of a favor she owed. Cherry made off in a hurry, stating she had to go to work. Billy had a sneaking suspicion that she was a stripper or something along those lines.

Billy asked, “So you guys have papers or what?”

Carol and Tommy both looked at each other and smiled. “Yes, but we wanted to go somewhere first.”

 

_____________________________________________________

 

“Whose house is this?” Billy asked as they pulled up to the large two-story home.

Carol and Tommy both cackled. “Steve Harrington’s,” Tommy told him with a sly grin on his face.

Billy did not understand. The two of them were constantly voicing their dislike of Harrington and Tommy had prompted Billy’s own aggression towards him. Tommy told Billy that Harrington needed to be knocked down a couple rungs, so he acted accordingly. “He’s a loser and I thought you two hated him,” Billy interjected.

Carol nodded. “Yeah that’s absolutely true and that’s why we want to fuck with him. We know his mommy and daddy are out of town, so we figured we’d stop by and say hello. Besides, he does roll the best joints.”

Billy followed the two of them up to the front door. Carol rang the doorbell and looked back at Billy and Tommy while smiling and noisily chewing her gum.

Billy questioned the plan, “What if he isn’t home? It is Friday night.”

Tommy scoffed. “I’m sure that loser…” he was interrupted by Harrington opening the door. He laughed, “See? I knew he’d be here.” Tommy clapped a hand on Harrington’s shoulder before letting himself into the house.

“Sure, Tommy, come right in. Uninvited,” Harrington remarked with bitterness and obvious sarcasm. Carol and Billy followed Tommy inside and Harrington gave them each narrowed stares but it held a great deal more contempt for Billy. “What the fuck are you all doing here?”

Carol walked up and pinched his cheek. “Don’t worry, you big baby. We come bearing gifts.” She dug into her purse and pulled out the pot. “We were hoping you’d roll us up some chongers.”

Harrington just gazed at her, bewildered. “Are you actually expecting me to get high with you three?”

Tommy shrugged. “Why not? Can’t we put the past behind us? Besides, it doesn’t seem like you have any plans tonight anyway.”

Harrington sighed and hesitantly agreed, “Fine.”

About an hour later, they were all stoned out of their minds. Billy’s thoughts kept drifting back to why they were actually here. Tommy and Carol had made it seem like they had a plan to humiliate Harrington. So far, they had just gotten high and had meaningless small talk.

Just as Billy was attempting to covertly bring it up, Tommy and Carol looked at each other and nodded. Tommy lit up another joint and passed it to Harrington.

Tommy was wearing a maniacal grin. “Oh shit! I forgot the beer in the car, I’m going to go get it.” He sounded rehearsed, mechanical. He stood up to leave and Carol did the same. “You will probably need help babe,” she said as she followed him out of the room. Giggles could be heard before they exited the front door. 

“They are probably going to go have sex,” Harrington explained matter-of-factly before passing the joint to Billy. He nodded before taking a deep drag. They continued smoking for a while.

“Man, I’m fucked,” Billy confessed as he eased into a horizontal position on the couch.

Harrington giggled. “Why are you moving so slow?”

“Where the fuck are Carol and Tommy with those beers?” Billy asked, desperately thirsty. Harrington laughed again. “Will you quit laughing?” he tried to sound angry but it came out weird and Billy ended up chuckling too. After a moment, they both stopped laughing. “Harrington, could you get me a drink? I’m dying man.”

He blinked a couple of times before answering, “Yeah, sure. I don’t think I have any beer though.”

“Anything is fine. I’m just so thirsty.”

Harrington got up and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. When he handed it to Billy who was lying on the couch, Billy accidentally spilled half the glass onto his shirt. “Oh shit!” He placed the drink on a table and then sat up. He ran his hands over the wetness without doing much good. Billy shrugged and removed the damp shirt.

When he looked up, Harrington was staring at him. “What?” Harrington shook his head and responded, “Nothing.” He fixed his gaze on the ground. There was a thought in the back of Billy’s mind and though normally it would have stayed there, Billy’s current intoxicated state left his lips loose. “You like what you see, Harrington?”

He regretted speaking the words as soon as Harrington’s face turned bright red. However, something stirred within himself and he felt that familiar sensation of heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Harrington narrowed his eyes and spat, “The only person who can stand looking at _you_ for more than five seconds is yourself.”

Billy grimly laughed. “Tell that to all of the girls I’ve laid in the few months that I’ve been in this bumfuck town.” Harrington just rolled his eyes. Billy went to take a sip of his water and he wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but he purposely spilled it onto his pants.

“Oops. I guess I’ll just take these off too,” Billy said with feigned casualness as he removed his slightly wet pants. He slowly picked them up along with his shirt before walking towards Harrington. Billy mustered up a sweetness he usually reserved for women and asked him, “Could you _maybe_ put these into the dryer for me?”

“Umm, yeah, I guess,” Harrington said with a raised eyebrow.

When he returned, Billy was back in a supine position on the couch. “Hey Harrington, I’m feeling a little exposed here.”

“And? I don’t feel like going all the way upstairs to get you something to wear, not when we still have half a joint. I’d prefer to sit here and not move for several hours.”

Billy groaned. “How about I go with you, we take all the pot with us, and then we can smoke upstairs?”

“What about Carol and Tommy?”

“Fuck ‘em. They ditched us and if they want any more pot then I guess they will have to find us.”

“Ugh, fine.”

 _____________________________________________________

  

Somehow the two of them had forgotten about the spare clothes for Billy. They both were lying on Steve’s bed and smoking the remainder of the joint they had started downstairs.

“Are you hot?” Harrington asked. “I feel like I’m sweaty or itchy or something.”

Billy chuckled. “No, but I am nearly naked. Maybe you should take your shirt off or something?”

Harrington attempted to wiggle out of his shirt but it was a difficult task to do while lying down and high. At first, Billy laughed while he struggled but then he got tired of it and leaned over to help him.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Helping you, idiot.”

Finally, they were able to pull his shirt off. Billy suddenly realized his hand was lingering on Harrington’s chest so he quickly removed it. Harrington jumped out of bed and Billy’s heart skipped a beat, terrified that he had noticed.

Instead Harrington declared, “Fuck, I’m burning up. I’m going to have to put on some shorts or something.” He turned away from the bed and removed both his pants and underwear. Billy silently watched him as he fumbled naked through the piles of clothes on the ground in the dim light.

Harrington groaned. “Fuck, I swore I had some clean shorts.” He turned his head towards Billy. “Do you mind if I just chill naked? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before and I’m really dying here.”

Billy laughed. “It’s your house, do what you want but you do know you are just high and not actually dying, right?”

Harrington climbed into bed and Billy attempted not to stare. He was close enough in the bed that Billy could feel his body heat. Billy tried to think of other things but all he could focus on was that Harrington was naked and so close.

Billy could feel his body about to betray his thoughts, so he quickly turned away from Harrington to hide his boner. He then blurted, “Harrington, I don’t hate you. I mean, you’re an okay guy and I totally misunderstood the situation when I kicked your ass. So… I guess I’m trying to say that I’m sorry.”

“Umm, okay?” Harrington paused for a moment before continuing, “Just for the record, I don’t hate you either. I appreciate the apology and I forgive you.”

“Really?” Billy glanced over his shoulder at him. Steve nodded and suddenly started giggling. “What?” Billy asked.

“Sorry, I was just looking at your ass – and I know how that sounds – but all the girls talk about it and I couldn’t help it.”

Billy laughed too. “Well? What’s your opinion?”

Harrington’s brows scrunched together, incredulous. “Are you asking what I think about your ass?” Billy smiled and shrugged. “Well, it is nice. Don’t tell anyone I said that. Normally, I wouldn’t even think it let alone say it, but you did ask.”

Billy shook his head. “No, I won’t tell anyone… if you promise not to tell anyone about this.” He rolled over and displayed his erection.

Harrington stared wide-eyed for a moment before finally asking, “Is that… because of this?” He gestured to his nude form.

Billy hastily responded, “No, god no. It just happens sometimes when I smoke.” Steve nodded but continued to stare, almost entranced. Eventually he looked away and started blabbering on about Tommy and Carol being assholes.

“Why are you friends with them anyway? You seem far cooler than anyone in Hawkins, especially compared to those two,” Harrington questioned him.

Billy shrugged, not really having a good answer for him. “I don’t know. They are popular so I thought I’d be better off being friends with them rather than enemies.”

“Yeah that’s definitely true.” He dryly laughed. “Just look at me. I used to run this shit and now I’m a total loser.”

Billy was prompted to turn towards Harrington. “No, you are not a loser. Not being popular doesn’t make you a loser it just makes you normal. Popularity is a total drag anyway.”

“I never saw it that way. I liked being popular up until I met Nancy. Now that I’m finally getting over her, no one else is willing to date me or at least fuck me. I’m stuck in one hell of a dry spell right now, man. I feel 13 again. Just thinking about sex gets me hard.”

With that final notion, Billy glanced down and chuckled. “Speaking of which.”

“Oh shit! Sorry, man,” Harrington said as he slightly turned his hips away from Billy to hide his cock.

“Looks like you are a shower _and_ a grower,” Billy remarked, having already caught a glimpse of the engorged appendage.

Harrington smiled and raised his brows suggestively. “So I’ve been told.” For some reason his reaction made Billy squirm. He was suddenly aching to stroke his cock. He had to do something about it.

“Could I… no sorry I can’t even ask it,” Billy muttered.

Curious, Harrington prodded, “What? What can’t you ask?”

Billy sighed. “It’s embarrassing for me to even think of asking it.”

Harrington eyed Billy, trying to figure him out. After spending some time looking at him, Harrington eventually spoke. “You know, if you want to jerk off or something, I get it and it’s totally cool.”

“Really?” Billy was absolutely shocked that Harrington had even arrived at that suggestion let alone be okay with it.

“Yeah, I mean it’s only gay if we like suck each other off or something, right?” Harrington said before laughing nervously.

“Right,” Billy told him with false assuredness. Harrington watched as Billy quickly scooted out of his briefs. With Harrington’s gaze on him, Billy began to stroke his cock. He continued to stare as Billy pleasured himself but did not reach for his own dick.

Billy thought about closing his eyes but the truth was that he enjoyed being observed. It wasn’t just the aspect of being observed that turned him on, it was that Steve Harrington was watching him. Billy was not thinking about anyone else apart from Steve. His eyes traveled freely over Steve’s nude body for the first time.

Noticing this, Steve turned his hips towards Billy, allowing him a better view of his erect cock. Billy became more enthusiastic with his self-pleasure. Little moans and grunts escaping as the ecstasy intensified with each stroke. He longed to touch Steve but did not allow himself to do so.

Instead, he reveled in Steve’s intense observation. Clearly, watching Billy aroused Steve. He bit his lower lip and caressed it with his thumb and he also stroked his chest, but he didn’t dare touch his cock. Billy wasn’t sure of the reason but he didn’t care.

Suddenly, Steve closed his eyes and spread his legs. He ran his hands through his hair, over his face, down his chest, and up his thighs. His breathing intensified and he started moaning. It was too much for Billy. He came into the palm of his hand but he did not take his eyes off Steve.

His moans were increasingly getting louder, his fingertips dug sharply into his upper thighs. Yet, Steve’s cock remained untouched. The sight was enough to get Billy hard again. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Billy unintentionally whispered. Steve did not react to his words, his focus was elsewhere.

A few moments later, Steve shuddered and a full stream of cum spurted from his cock. His brows had scrunched together and his mouth had fell open, a final breathy moan falling from his lips as he came.

Billy was about to reach for him but before he could, the bedroom door flew open and the flash of a camera went off. Heinous laughter followed as Carol grabbed the fresh Polaroid photo and ran out of the room.

Tommy stood in the doorway and taunted them, “When Steve is stoned, he has a very peculiar habit, something that we were dying to get evidence of in order to humiliate him. Now, what we did not plan for is to find this. Whatever the fuck it is.”

Tommy chuckled and stared at them. Billy was fuming but he had to come up with a strategy. He looked over at Steve, who was scarlet from the chest up and curled into a fetal position. Billy knew that Steve probably felt powerless about the situation. However, Billy did not feel threatened by the piss ant that was standing in front of him.

Then Tommy continued his tirade, “I mean, something gay was definitely going on here. Right? Even if you two weren’t homos, it’s not like anyone would believe it after they see the photo. God, I can’t wait to pass it around on Monday.” A malicious grin was plastered on his face.

Billy put on his underwear and calmly walked towards Tommy. “It’s too bad you won’t live to see Monday,” Billy told him before punching him in the face. Tommy was more of an equal opponent than Steve had been but Billy was able to gain an upper hand, perhaps due to the absence of clothes and the presence of sweat.

Pretty soon, Carol was running back up the stairs and screaming, “Billy, stop! Please, you are going to kill him!” She attempted to grasp his slick shoulders in order to pull him off of her boyfriend but was unable to. Billy laughed and continued to beat the shit out of Tommy.

Panicked and crying, Carol then withdrew the incriminating photo from her pocket and handed it over. Satisfied, Billy quit hitting Tommy. Before he let Tommy get up, Billy threatened them, “If I hear any word of what you saw or what you think you saw, I swear to God that I will fucking kill the both of you. Understood?”

Bloodied, but still conscious, Tommy nodded and Carol squeaked out an uncharacteristically meek, “Yes, we promise we won’t tell anyone.” Billy climbed off of Tommy and then helped him up. “Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind!” Billy shouted and the two of them took off.

Billy walked back into Steve’s bedroom and found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. Understandably, he appeared upset. Billy silently sat next to him.

“I should have known better, that this was a trap. I’m so fucking stupid,” Steve said in anguish.

“No you’re not, they are just assholes and wanted you to be as miserable as they are.”

Steve shyly glanced at Billy. “Did – did you mean what you said earlier?”

Billy rotated ever so slightly, allowing his knee to brush against Steve. “What part? Because I _will_ kill those two assholes if they breathe a word of any of this.”

He shifted nervously and after starting and stopping a couple times he finally mumbled, “The part where you said I was beautiful.”

Billy smiled a brilliant, genuine grin. “Oh, that part. Yes, I meant it.” He gently placed a hand on Steve’s leg as he asked, “Is that okay? Is this… okay?”

Steve nodded and leaned in close to Billy. His warm brown eyes stared into Billy’s as he softly caressed Billy’s face. “Is this okay?”

Billy, now becoming the shy one, blushed and replied, “It’s more than okay.”

Steve ran his thumb roughly over Billy’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

He sighed, not out of annoyance or displeasure but because before then, Billy had no idea how much he had wanted to hear those words. He sighed out of absolute contentment and told Steve, “Yes, please.”


End file.
